


英雄的退休计划

by StarTalers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《Overwatch》[Blizzard Ent]*CP：N.A.| 麦克雷中心*Note：一个原作向AU解决全部设定问题 | 我流OOC
Kudos: 1
Collections: Overwatch





	英雄的退休计划

麦克雷从未期待自己会有一个英雄式的退场，当然，也没什么像样的养老计划，所以当守望先锋给他安排了一个领取退休金的普通银行账户和一处在南方乡下的安全屋时，他仍未意识到自己已经是个年过60的美国老大爷了，感谢现代医疗科技让他至今仍身体健朗、精神矍铄。  
于是，他开着一辆风尘仆仆的雪弗莱穿过广袤的平原，途经一些被智械摧毁又重建起来的城镇，在几处荒芜的加油站停歇。店员操着不同的口音，有移民也有当地人。休息站的通心粉煮得稀烂，面包圈又齁甜，茶里有一股浓重的铁锈味儿，而咖啡…什么咖啡？麦克雷从不喝那滚烫的烂泥似的玩意。酒也许不错，但他还得开车，刚离开守望先锋就惹上麻烦可不是什么好主意。总而言之，所有能进肚子的东西，都难吃/喝到令人记忆犹新。电台会播报些时事新闻或者旅游宣传，停车抽烟的功夫则能听到不少小道消息，帮派争斗和政府腐败之类的。拢共辗转两天，最终来到阳光明媚的西海岸，盐薄荷味儿的风吹过成排的棕榈树，海平线上聚起层层叠叠的云翳，折射出一个光芒万丈的黄昏。  
这里的天气真不错。  
信号灯前刹车的麦克雷将车窗摇到底，让咸涩的海风吹进来，可比烟草还提神儿。  
一群穿比基尼披纱巾的年轻姑娘跑过沿路铺设通向港湾的木板栈道，脚步是轻快的“啪嗒”声夹杂在清脆的大笑中。有些姑娘头上戴着浅黄或玫红的鲜花，随着她们跑跳的频率翻飞起伏，肆意挥洒着蓬勃的生命力。小麦色的健康肌肤是被阳光亲吻过的恩赐，湛蓝的瞳孔又是星空和大海的投影。  
其中活泼如小黄鹂似的姑娘注意到摇下车窗的麦克雷，“嘿！牛仔，要不要来我们的游艇派对！”声音也是婉转动听。  
“抱歉，甜心。”麦克雷眨眨眼，抬下帽檐示意。信号灯转绿，他踩下油门扬长而去，“玩得开心，我欠你们所有人一杯马丁尼~”  
姑娘们互相推搡嬉闹了一阵，朝他的车尾吹了个飞吻。  
咻~这真是个好地方。  
麦克雷毫不掩饰地吹了声口哨，电台也终于在换频之后播起了流行音乐。  
再向西南30公里，就是麦克雷落脚的地方了，一个人口不足两万的小城镇。城北的纺织厂近几年的订单越接越少，所以镇上许多女工都没有活计干，郊外的种植园尚且维持着经营。他住城外东边的一栋二层小屋，没有邻居，屋后是一个方方正正的池塘，像是以前挖的鱼塘之类的。  
车就大咧咧地停在门前，麦克雷拎着副驾驶座上的一个帆布背包走进屋里，这就是他的全部家当了：一些换洗的衣服和一只BP机。

“以后就无需联络了，务必保持低调，必要的消息我们会用它通知你。”  
这也太tm朋克了吧？？？  
麦克雷拾起桌上那只黑白屏的小玩意，在手里垫了垫，戏谑道：“你管这叫‘低调’？如果它出了什么故障，我甚至没法找到一个知道这是什么鬼玩意的修理工。”  
现任指挥官是位性格相当温婉的金发女性，不像莫里森或是莱耶斯私下里总是用锤爆麦克雷狗头的方式解决分歧，她随和地笑笑，回道：“放心，它不会出问题的。”

他甚至没能带走维和者，左手也从高性能的军用设计换成了普通型号，但愿日后不会需要它们。  
安全屋的外观十分简陋，室内却整洁而舒适，冰箱里也储备了不少食物与饮料，看来之前一直有人精心维护。麦克雷对自己的新居所相当满意，久违地泡了个热水澡，开了冰罐啤酒，以此开始了自己的退休生活。

往前倒数一个月，指挥官告知他将要退休，在那之前麦克雷从未想过自己会在这个一切都在趋于好的发展的时间点离开守望先锋，而直到那时，他也没想到退休并不比执勤来得轻松。  
比如他从前也经常操作一些精密的仪器，爆破、追踪、窃听之类的，眼下却对一台冒着黑烟和电火花的烤箱束手无策，生怕下一秒就炸飞自己的安身之处。  
求生本能让他飞奔去地下室拉掉电源总闸，然后...没有然后了，在陌生的日常生活中，他的经验并不多。他抓了抓头发，决定冒险将烤箱搬去车后备箱，也许镇上能找到修电器的铺子。  
“先生，我建议您买台新的。”  
“好的。”  
麦克雷对店员脸上那副“无能为力”的表情深信不疑，出门就去买了台新的烤箱，又找了家餐厅解决眼前的午餐问题。  
“嗨，先生，您看着面生，是来度假？”  
服务员倒是热情，等候点单时寒暄个不停。  
而麦克雷盯着眼前的菜单，拼命回忆守望先锋给他安排的新身份，一个灰橘相间的文件夹，里面的材料和这张菜单差不多大，写着...写着......“呃...算是吧。”  
“南部天气好，这里离海滩又近，您真是挑对地方了。对了，您做什么生意？”  
“我在德州有座小农场，请给我牛排，七分熟，和苏打水！”麦克雷尽快打发走了服务员，生怕他继续问些自己记不住的细节。  
午餐过后他又去了趟食杂店，囤些口粮以减少外出的频率，老板娘是个热心人，见他是新客还多送了两根猪肉香肠，可以在晚上看电视时配着啤酒吃。  
不过说实话，他在这能进行的活动少得可怜，又为了避免与人接触极少外出，无聊占据了他许多时间。后来他甚至去买了副渔具，整日蹲在屋后的池塘边钓鱼，以此消遣。是钓上来过几条，又都被他从鱼钩上摘下来原样扔回水里。

在第三个月的时候，麦克雷几乎习惯了这样说不上是好还是坏的生活，那只被他搁在茶几上的BP机才第一次响起来：「安娜艾玛莉上尉于今晨五点四十五分逝世」。  
啊，倒是没听说莫里森的消息，竟然走在了那个臭老头前面。  
安娜早他几年离开守望先锋，据说被安置在了英国北部，送别那天，他说：“曾和您一同并肩战斗是我的荣幸，夫人。”  
此刻他走去厨房给自己倒了杯朗姆，对着空气举杯，又说出了同样的话，向着记忆里那位优雅而强大的女士，他年轻时爱慕的对象，为此他可没少挨法芮尔的白眼。  
为掩人耳目，他们这些老战友既不会得知彼此退休后的住址，也不会出现在葬礼上，守望先锋一贯的做法是安排职业演员，扮演他们的家人与朋友，在教堂里陪他们走完人生中的最后一程。  
能够拥有这样虚假的葬礼说不定也是种幸运，说明她度过了一些风平浪静的日子，再无牵无挂地离开这个世界。  
宋哈娜的葬礼就不是这样的，她死在了亚太战场上，连尸体都没能完整地找回，残骸也并未送回家乡，而是由守望先锋负责处理。那年她才刚满30岁，身负战地指挥官的重任，可谈笑间麦克雷还是会轻飘飘地叫她“小丫头”，而她也总是毫不客气地回：“闭嘴吧，大叔。”  
那位金发的女士呢……麦克雷曾戏称她为“不老不死的魔女”，宋哈娜的残骸便是由她经手处理，只是无论他怎么追问，都不肯透露半点消息。没过几年，她又不知为何放弃了永葆青春的手术，自那之后，麦克雷便再也没见过她了。  
镇上的教堂传来钟声，据说今天那里正举办一场洗礼，麦克雷又倒满一杯朗姆。  
喏，你曾保护过的街道上，某处正传来婴儿健康的啼哭，你若听到，会展露怎样的笑容呢？

“老板娘，我要番茄、马铃薯、小牛排，呃，甘蓝也要一颗。”  
“哈哈，没想到你一个单身汉倒会自己下厨做饭。”老板娘一边麻利地将那些食材装进纸袋，一边热络地寒暄。  
“马马虎虎吧。”麦克雷挠了挠脸颊的胡子，随口应着。总不能饿死，对吧。比起一开始点爆烤箱的死亡操作，他已经进步了不少，煎锅成了他的新朋友，而每天研究研究菜谱，也能帮他打发许多时间。  
“卡尔爷爷！上次讲到八个坏蛋包围了小酒馆！然后呢？然后呢？”摊子后面冒出个七、八岁的小姑娘，轻巧机灵地翻过成堆的瓜果，直扑到麦克雷身上来。她是老板娘的女儿，叫爱莎，而她口中的“卡尔”则是麦克雷目前使用的假名。  
“呦呵！小家伙，你又重了。”麦克雷假装抱怨，却一如往常地捞起小女孩让她坐上自己的肩膀。  
被举高的小女孩“咯咯”笑起来，快活地荡着腿，脚跟轻轻磕在麦克雷胸前。  
“老板娘，我带她去冰激凌店，晚饭之前就回来。”麦克雷将买好的食材先留在店里，托着爱莎朝镇上的小广场走去。  
“别让她吃太多！”老板娘冲着两人走远的背影大声嘱托，又顺手塞了几颗苹果在纸袋里。  
“八个坏蛋包围了小酒馆，老板和客人们都吓坏了，牛仔将杯子里的酒喝干净，大摇大摆地走了出去。那时刚好是正午，太阳升得很高，就在头顶正上方，照在人身上一点儿影子也没有，砰！”  
“啊！”爱莎被麦克雷突然的拟声词吓了一跳，转而又“咯咯”笑起来，学着他的音调重复：“砰！是什么？”  
“只听一声巨响，八个坏蛋都倒下了。”  
“哇！牛仔好厉害！”  
“小家伙，别光顾着听故事，冰激凌要化了。”  
被提醒的爱莎这才急匆匆地舔起化了一半的香草甜筒，小孩子终究是小孩子，一只冰激凌和一个傻兮兮的故事，就能哄她大半天开心，甚至就连晚上入睡，都有牛仔惩恶扬善的美梦相伴。  
“卡尔爷爷，你认识牛仔么？你对牛仔的事这么了解，你们一定是好朋友对不对？”  
“嘛，谁知道呢。小家伙，我得送你回家了，来。”  
爱莎乖乖张开手臂让麦克雷抱起来，“卡尔爷爷，你明天还来么？”  
“明天大概不来了吧，我今天买的东西够吃一周了。”  
“可是我想你来，来给我讲故事，带我吃冰激凌。”  
“冰激凌可不能再吃了，不然老板娘要连我一起唠叨。”  
“那不吃冰激凌了，给我讲故事就好，我喜欢听你讲故事。”  
“呃......”麦克雷有点难以拒绝那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，“让我想想。”  
“求求你了，卡尔爷爷，我很乖，我明天一定早早就做完功课，等你来，好不好？”  
“那好吧，我晚饭之后过来。”  
“哦耶！拉勾！“  
麦克雷有点笨拙地和女孩勾起小拇指，轻轻晃了晃。

“爱莎，天已经黑了，快进店里来！”  
小女孩仍坐在门口的台阶上，朝街角不断张望，“我要等卡尔爷爷，他答应我会来的。”  
老板娘并未放在心上，一边打扫着店铺，一边随口哄着女儿：“卡尔爷爷年纪大了，说不定忘了，不过等下周他就又来啦。”  
“不会的，卡尔爷爷不会忘的，他、啊！妈妈！！！”  
麦克雷在车里点了一支烟，艰难地行驶在漆黑的道路上。这辆雪佛兰太旧了，路上抛了锚，折腾到天黑才重新发动起来。食杂店怕是早就关了，但又怕那天真的小丫头傻等到哭鼻子，还是得过去跟老板娘打声招呼，或许下次应该留个电话号码联络。  
车开到街角，便听见女孩尖锐的哭声，麦克雷直觉不妙，匆忙下车跑进食杂店所在的小巷，远远便看见一个戴兜帽、口罩的男人拿刀挟持了爱莎，正威胁老板娘交出收银机里的现金。小姑娘哭得凄厉，老板娘也因为恐惧动作失了控制，哆哆嗦嗦地将钞票零钱洒了一地，激怒了抢劫犯，抓着爱莎的那只手使了狠力，疼得小姑娘本能地挣扎踢打，同时他右手还举着刀，在空中毫无章法地挥舞，几次差点刮到爱莎的脸颊。  
“喂！”麦克雷大吼一声引起了抢劫犯的注意，对方立即将刀刃指向了他，并大声呵斥：“你！不许动！再往前一步我就杀了她！”  
麦克雷顺从地举起双手，表明自己毫无抵抗之力，只是轻声安慰着爱莎：“小家伙，别怕，卡尔爷爷不是经常给你讲牛仔的故事么……”  
爱莎见到麦克雷，稍稍平静下来，蔚蓝的眼睛水汪汪地看着他，半张着嘴抽抽搭搭地哭着。  
“乖，没事了，现在太阳已经很高了，你把眼睛捂起来，马上就……”  
小姑娘听话地闭上眼睛，纤长的睫毛好像蝴蝶的翅膀，抖落了露水般的眼泪。  
这一切都发生在风驰电掣间，麦克雷用左手握住了刀刃，右手握拳狠狠击中抢劫犯的面门，发出“咣”的巨响，指节一阵刺痛，他才意识到这其实是个智械。  
爱莎被放开后，迅速扑到妈妈怀里，而麦克雷又花了点功夫才报废了那台智械，拖到路边，转头说：“老板娘，麻烦报个警呗。”  
“嗯，嗯好。“老板娘惊魂未定地应着，小跑进屋打电话，还紧紧拉着爱莎的手不敢松开。  
麦克雷在食杂店门口的台阶上坐下，给自己点了一支烟，深吸一口又缓缓呼出，看着那团白蒙蒙的雾气顺着路灯的光束慢悠悠地升上去，又在夜色下散开。  
“吸烟有害健康，你应该知道的吧。”  
“但我相信你能把我救回来的，医生。”  
“这些枪可不是给你到处乱扔的。”  
“我可轮不到你教。”  
“哦，你还是这么讨人喜欢。”  
“嘿，D.Va，我就问一件事，你是从哪儿学的射击？”  
“我从Bit14电玩店学的~”  
老板娘打完报警电话拿着一杯热茶走出来，却在门厅里停下了脚步，不可思议地注视着麦克雷，后者吃力地抬起右手，在嘴边比了个“嘘”的手势，爱莎被她及时地挡在身后，想了一下转身将马克杯递给女儿：”爱莎，去，在茶里再加些牛奶。“  
还被蒙在鼓里的小姑娘乖巧地应下，小心翼翼地捧着杯子走回厨房。  
老板娘赶紧跑到麦克雷身旁查看，原来他的肋下被智械刺中，已经失了不少血。  
“我马上叫救护车！”老板娘摘下披肩捂住麦克雷的伤口，“你坚持住！”  
“来不及了。”麦克雷平静地回道。  
“妈妈——你把牛奶放哪了？我找不到——”爱莎从厨房扯着嗓子吆喝，看来的确被茶和牛奶牵绊住了。  
“可是……”  
麦克雷依旧摇头，“最近的医院在30公里之外……我知道自己撑不到那个时候。就在这……等警察过来吧……”  
“卡尔……”  
麦克雷感到有些疲惫，缓缓地阖上眼，低声呢喃道：“我…看见光了……”

他们说，死亡是英雄的退休计划。  
那么，就并肩去吧。

全文终


End file.
